Inuyasha: Secrets Held Within
by Davi Man
Summary: A continuation of the Inuyasha series. New characters meet up with the Inuyasha gang in an attempt to save the world. IK MS SessRinOCC OCCShippo(older)
1. Introducing the New David

**Inuyasha, Secrets held within**

Dave Man: I do not own Inuyasha, but I wish I did; however I do own David, Anteo, Onesan, Jasrine, Renosance, and Ryoko, I made them up and their mine.

This is my first fanfic so enjoy, and please review—

"Speaking"

'Thought'

Lines in between paragraphs indicates person or character change unless followed by +

(Authors note)

Settings

(A/N): I finally finished my chapter, I had originally planned to go farther with this chapter but that would take to long, so I cut it back. Please review.

Now updated

Chapter 1: Introducing the New David 

It was a beautiful day in Feudal Japan. The sun was glimmering through the clear skies and pure air. A small breeze provided a soothing cool for those that were a mild warm in the spring sun. Birds chirped in the forest and small critters scattered across the ground. Yes it was a beautiful day…until an angry reincarnated Miko broke it.

"Sit Boy!"

WHAM

The ground shuttered as a pleading hanyou hit the ground face first right near a 16-year-old girl in modern clothing.

"Inuyasha, I'll be back in Three days!"

"Gut Kagome, yo—" and with that the pleading inu-hanyou was cutoff as the girl jumped into a well, a portal to 500 years into the future.

It has been almost 2 years since the girl, Kagome, had fallen through a mystical well, on her families shrine, that transported her back 500 years to feudal Japan. There she met Inuyasha, the half dog demon, Shippo, a small fox kitsune, Sango, a demon slayer, and the perverted monk Miroku, all while searching for the jewel shards of the Shikon jewel and while hunting down a terrible enemy called Naruku.

In no time Kagome made her way from the will house to her house, greeted by her mother on the way.

"Welcome back Kagome" came the highly cheerful voice of Mrs. Higurashi.

"Hi mom, have you seen my school books?" rushed Kagome as her mom pulled out the book sash as if she was psychic. Kagome quickly stopped and veered toward her mom, trading her yellow bag for the black sash.

"Thanks mom!" and with that, the already heaving Kagome ran out the door and headed toward school.

The other side of the world, America-

It was already getting dark and the already grudging David (no, not the other David, he died) was still not finished weeding the garden. His parents were gone for the week on important business matters and he was left alone with a lengthy list of choirs. He already ate dinner and finished his homework but weeding was not his thing. David led quite an odd life. His next-door neighbor was a farmer but both his parents were business executives. David was also quite the computer gee and therefore he didn't have many friends. He didn't understand his hidden talent, computers just came to him. When he was only five years old he already knew how to use computers and now that he is 18 he knows how to do practically everything with them. David, surprisingly, was a well-built man. Though he spent most of his life on a computer he helped his neighbor stack bails of hay and sometimes feed the cows, providing him with all the exercise he would ever need. He had a small tan and short brunette hair. His hazel eyes glimmered with specks of gold in the receding sun. His white-gloved hands worked fiercely at removing the unwanted green vegetation from the dark soil.

A rumbling.

That is all he heard before a whistling scream and a timid wind blew him down as he covered his ears as if his hands could make the mind piercing scream stomp. A large ball of flame flew overhead, heating the air around him till his hair singed. The ball of flame make its stop as it collided with the newly plowed fields sending dirt and debris into the air, creating a cloud of dust that was heavier than the thickest fog. The crackling sound of fire could be heard in the distance accompanied by far away sirens. What David heard next would change his life forever.

'han-to-se-ande-oon' wisps cried through his head. They became louder and louder, never stopping. Suddenly his body stopped obeying him; it got up, facing a cloud of dust. He didn't know when he started to move but he just did, slowly at first, the voices kept repeating the same fraise, 'come to me', over and over. His feet moved one in front of the other, a slow walk turning into a trod, a trod turning into a run, and a run into a sprint. His lungs heaved for air and his chest felt like it was on fire. Sweat mixed with dust and dirtied his clear skin, but he could no stop, the voices kept calling him.

He stopped, and saw it. The crater formed from the falling object. He suddenly regained control of his body and set his sight on a shimmering purple object. In some part of his brain he know that object, he yearned for it. Acting as if he was not in control he slid down the sides of the crater, dogging small pockets of hire, and stumbled right next too the purple object. It was a perfectly round jewel, a cloud of purple swirling in the inside. Curiosity got the best of him and he touched it. His sleek hands met the smooth surface causing the jewel to pulse. Energy tickled through his hand and he felt something he newer felt before. Once he touched that jewel he felt hole, as if a missing piece of him was found. Form that time on he knew…he would never leave that jewel again, never let go, in fear that he would never be complete again if he let go.

'Damit, I can't see anything in the his for,' thought the finally conscience David, and with that thought he let out a small grunt. ' I just…I just with the dust would settle.' And with that the cloud of dust plowed into the ground, each particle settling on the ground leaving the air clean. The now stunned David dropped his jaw down as if he was trying to catch some flies.

"What! How?…umm." A very surprised David stammered with a face that would make the dead laugh. But through his stunned face he managed to see a very interesting wooden pole, only about half a foot in length with beautiful carvings streaming through its wooden surface. David, still stammering, suddenly closed his mouth, looked down at the object, his eyes scanning it over and over, and picked it up. Suddenly his good neighbor came running over in his blue overalls, white T-shirt, and straw hat.

"David, whats ya doin here?" Spoke the obviously clue-less farmer.

"Um…nothing, just wandering why there's a giant hole there."

"What hole?" spoke the farmer as he made a your-crazy face to David.

"Why this one right here," pointing to the hole, David finally noticed that the hole was gone, not even a single piece of evidence was left of the holes existence. Starring dumbfounding at his finger David made the quick turn toward his house, jewel and stick in hand.

"Well, it was umm…nice looking at your field sure…I best get going." Stammered the now red-faced and embarrassed David as he jogged back to his house.

The farmer just stood and stared, muttering about kids now days, obviously quite distressed that his neighbor thought there was a hole in the middle of his field.

David quickly returned back to his house, ran inside, and looked in the mirror to check if he wasn't crazy but as soon as he felt the objects in his hand he knew. All of it had happened. Strangely a part of him wanted to go mame the farmer for being so dumb, a part he never knew he had. He quickly suppressed it only to be encountered by an opposing voice that wanted to give the farmer a fruit basket for being on his land. David looked again in the mirror again thinking he was starting to actually become crazy. He blinked…and nodded it off while he took a shower and went to bed.

(A/N): That's it for this chapter, You'll find more about this David character in latter chapters, specifically the next one, and you'll find out more about the voices(there very important) One thing, I'm called Davi Man on 


	2. Dreams and Memories

**Inuyasha, Secrets held within**

Dave Man: I do not own Inuyasha, however who says I can't dream. I do own David, Good David, Evil David, Ryoko, Onesan, Jasrine, Anteo, and Renosance and the Legax Culture and Language (Legaxish)  go me, I have mine own language.

This is my first fanfic so enjoy, and please review—

"Speaking"

'Thought'

Lines in between paragraphs indicates person or character change unless followed by or + or any other notation depends whether your on FF or MM)

(Authors note)

-Settings-

(A/N): If you notice I have been making a single chapter per week, Even if this chapter is a day or two late I will publish one each week. This chapter was originally supposed to go to the first fight scene( I'm not telling you what fight scene) but I will make that into three chapters being that this chapter would have to be about 12 pages long in order to do that. I would really like a review, please tell me what you think…and you will see more of the original characters of Inuyasha soon, these first few chapters are character builders to a very important character later on, David.

Chapter 2: Dream's and Memories 

'Kyaaa! I forgot my homework' thought the now startled and depressed Kagome.

Her first class had already started on a bad note, being called to read a sentence in English (Where in Japan here) which she didn't have a clue what it said. That one incident alone left her embarrassed all day. Now, in her worst class, math, she seemed to have lost her homework yet again. Either it be in her yellow bag or still in the feudal era.

'Why me, I even finished it this time' Kagome face showed signs of stress, something she was having a lot lately, while she rested her head in her arms.

"Kagome" a monotypic voice strung out, resonating form the teacher. "Your brother told me to give you these, and to tell you to stop being such a scatter brain."

A ripple of chuckles went through the classroom as the teacher held out a notebook, her notebook, a black and blue ring notebook with the corner damaged from a recent battle in the feudal era. Kagome accepted the notebook with embarrassment.

"Thanks" she said, a fake smile strung on her face. 'Wait till I get my hands on my little brother of mine' the once fake smile on Kagome's face turned to an evil grin but quickly faded when she thought of how her brother actually helped her by giving her her homework. With a sigh she sat back down in her seat and looked outside.

David's Home-

It was a cool night, the window in his bedroom open just a crack to let the cool spring air filter through his room. The sound of crickets and an impending train echoed in his room. The one loose blue shade allowed a single crack of light from the quarter moon filter through his room, illuminating the floor below.

David slept peacefully in his bed, that is until he started to dream.

_Dream Sequence:_

It was dark, only a blink red light accompanied by a distant alarm gave quick glimpses into were he was going. The hall, or so he thought, had different sizes popes overhead, supported by metal beams and joists that attached to the solid metal walls. Everything was cold to the touch as if life itself had left his body. He kept moving unable to stop himself, only able to watch. He felt detached from his body, an outsider in his own form. He saw flashes of light as words formed with pictures of people he didn't know, but felt he should.

'Onesan, Jasrine, Anteo' repeated with the pictures that soon hid themselves.

His body stopped, kneeled down, drawing archaic markings with its finders and spoke three works, 'des-no-marte'.

A bright flash of light filled David's eyes as he suddenly felt detached from his body. A second look and David realized that he was! Down below him was his body, drifting farther out of view as he flew farther away. Moments later David found himself in another body, only this time he could move. David scanned his location, seeing only dark and light purplish clouds surround him, lighting crackling every once in a while. David finally felt control over his body again. He clenched and unclenched his fists in an attempt to stretch his fingers, but he could not fell anything. A flash of light caught his attention. He looked up toward the flash, and saw something he could not believe.

"Who are you? Why do you look just like me? Said the now angered and confused David, a light scowl adorned his face.

The man or whatever is was looked David straight in the eye, then David saw it. The man's eyes had no pupils, no difference in color; they were only purple, as if he was posed by something. The look in the man's eyes stared straight through David's emotional barrier and right into his soul. David felt unrest but with that unrest he felt fear and the willingness to submit. He refused.

"I ask again, who are YOU!" Said the now huffing David.

"Good" replied the grinning man, "you've successfully passed my test. The question you ask is but a simple one, for you see, I am you, and you are me, there is no indifference between us except the memories we share, but as time will come to pass, you shall know those as well." The man's voice fluttered with indifference, each tone the same.

"What, what nonsense is that? W…what do you mean?" David, obviously scared to death of this man that made all his emotions come to surface was acting like he had two sides, each one arguing in his head. 'Be nice, thou doest' on to others as thee wish upon themselves' yet the other side replied. 'Act first, ask questions later'. He preferred the middle between the two sides, aggressive but gentle.

"As I said once before, you will understand in time, if time still exists, right now, though, remember…" The strange man waived his hand in front of David, mumbling as he went. David felt distant again, as if not in control. Again, he found himself in another body, but all he could do was watch.

He was now in a larger hall, a staircase to his right, but between the stairs and the hall was a bright blue light, solid but ghostly in nature. He saw two people approach the place.

"A barrier, very strong by the looks," Said the girl, 'Jasrine' was all David could think.

"Hmm…You must go now!" Replied the same man he saw before, but this time with actual eyes.

"But you can't pass, we might need your help."

"No…not much time remains, go now!" And with that the man pushed 'Jasrine' without touching her through the barrier. A dark light pulsed from the girl as she passed the so-called barrier. She stumbled to the other side and banged on the barrier leaving ripples of black energy in the wake.

"David!" The real David could only stair in disbelief, that girl had called out his name to that other man, but David knew he was never in this place or saw this girl.

"Don't talk, just go…the lives of us all depend on you. Don't let the swords touch." And with that he motioned her to go. Once she left he muttered something under his breath, but David could hear every word of it. "At least our powers will live on, if only in others or stones of power." And with that the lifted up a empty round crystal, repeating incarnations. The jewel soon turned purple, David knew. That jewel was the same one he found. A large blue light filled his eyes, when he opened his eyes he found that he was back in the purple land.

"T…Th…That was you. Wasn't it?" David stammered as he tried to get out the words.

"You learn quickly. Yes, that figure was me, if only in a memory. As too your second question, you are in the jewel, the jewel of Tamos or in your language, English I believe, it is called 'The jewel of Control'. It is the source of mine, and now your, power. Never let it go and guard it with your life. You have started the quest, Now GO! Find the others and help them!"

"But wait—" A strange alarm grew louder and louder causing David to exit his dream world and open his eyes.

End Dream Sequence 

He lay there on his bed. Beads of sweat raced down his face as he tried to catch his breath. The alarm continued in its annoying protest.

David flipped over, facing the ceiling and wiped his sweat off his forehead, something cool touching in the process. David now officially pissed at the alarm growled in fiery.

"Would that damn thing SHUT! UP!" The noise suddenly stopped and an eerie purple light emitted from his hand. He looked at his hand, it glowed purple with light. The jewel, which he now realized was flowing with energy that tickled threw his hand, was not the only thing that glowed. His hand was also.

'What's going on' thought the now confused David as he stared at his hand. Then the light stopped and the jewel absorbed the power in his hand and returned to its original color

"H…How?" David was confused as he looked over at his alarm clock, and dropped his jaw. Surprising even himself David grinned giving an evil laugh.

"Kukukuku" 'wait, why am I laughing?'

'Because destruction is fun; hehe' answered another voice, emitting from his thoughts.

'Who are you?'

'I'm you, why, now give up, you'll never win against me' the voice resonated in a low tone, evil stricken throughout it.

'Now don't say that…' Another voice entered, more angelic in its tone, 'destruction only leads to evilness.'

'Exactly'

'But…'

"Both of you SHUT! UP!" screamed the now angered David. He quickly put his hands over his mouth, realizing he said that out loud.

'Okay…' the voices replied in unison and as quickly as they entered, they left.

David stared at his now destroyed alarm clock. The state of the alarm clock made the word 'destroyed' and understatement. All that was left of the alarm clock was a pile of ashes and wires. Even the cord was destroyed, strewn over his desk. David shook his head fierily, muttering how crazy he was.

(A/N): Only one more chapter until David goes to Japan in search of the shikon jewel, wait, did I say that out loud… my mistake. Ohh… please REVIEW!


	3. Split

(A/N): Well, here goes another chapter, this one will finally finish the Character profiling and prep my story for the next chapter which will be the fight scene, as it looks, if you are still confused on why I'm focusing on this David character than your answers will be explained in this chapter. Just review. This chapter turns my story into and 'r' rated story for violence and gore.

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I wish I owned Inuyasha, however, I don't know pouts , But I do own David, both sides of him.

Chapter 3: Split 

It was going to be a long day. His 'experience' last night made David ponder all day long. He wondered if he was just a crazy schizophrenic (did I spell that right?) or if this was actually happening, the alarm clock incident and the jewel seemed to point to this being real. After David was ready to go to school he though he should leave the jewel home but as much as he tried, he couldn't. Both of his sides or the so-called evil and good side said no. He just couldn't get his body to release the jewel. Instead he attached it to a metal chain and put it around his neck, leaving the jewel dangling on the underside of his shirt.

David's grumpy mood continued all day. He would stare at simple objects like a can or a rock, watch them disintegrate with a look and then watched them reform in an instant. But the worst of it, the constant bickering of the two voices in his head, it was giving him a migraine the size of the sun.

'Why did you destroy that helpless can?' said an obviously saddened voice.

'Heh, because it was there.' Replied the overly aggressive voice.

'It's there because indirectly god created it, you'll deifying the gods!'

'I don't believe in god, only the devil or hell if there is such a place.'

David was quite annoyed by the bickering. It had to stop.

'There is—'

David cut the cheerful voice off as he issued his motive.

'There is a god, a devil, and destroying a can will NOT defile the gods. Can't you two, what…whatever you are just agree and shut up? Or is talking a means of your survival?' David hoped that his attempt would leave them speechless; it only worked for a moment as they ignored him and started to argue about clothing.

David's friend's POV

David's friend stumbled upon a rather demented David. Here was David, standing in the middle of a road, eyes closed, fists clenched, and an angered look on his face, oblivious to the oncoming car.

Narrator POV (I'm going to be switching POV's a lot in this scene without stating that)

"David! Look out!" Charley, David's best friend, screamed out while running toward David. He looked on in horror at his friend, he knew he couldn't save him.

The oncoming car swerved toward the right of David causing another car going in the opposite direction to swerve toward David. David heard his friend, and the screeching breaks. He looked to the left, a car hurtling right toward him, he panicked… but his other two sides did not. They joined forces against in an effort to save themselves; they forced David to yell one word.

"Enah-to-se! (Read middle log for translation)" David yelled with all he might, his friend came to a halt at the outburst as if some impending force prevented him from moving, he dropped his jaw, stunned at the sight he saw.

The large car had stopped a few feet in front of David. A purple energy field surrounded David, its light directed toward the car and a few surrounding objects. His body glowed with purple flames.

David didn't understand, all he knew was that he commanded everything around him to stop, and the car obeyed. If that didn't scare him, the loss of control over he voices did. Those voices for one instant overpowered him and took control of his body; he now knew that those voices could overpower him if they joined forces.

8080808080808

Back on the other side of the world-

"Kagome, wait up!" ushered Eri and Yumi in unison, Amy was at home, actually sick. Running down the school sidewalks they finally caught up with Kagome.

Kagome stopped, trying to hide the frown of frustration from her friend's eagerness to talk, she needed to get home and study, not talk right now. Kagome quickly got over it and put on a fake smile, trying her best to pleasant.

"Oh…hi girls…" the tone in her voice gave away her present state and even with the forced smile Kagome's friends realized that something was bothering Kagome. They quickly surrounded her in an effort to keep her from running off while giving her sympathetic looks.

"What's wrong Kagome?" They said in unison, sighing at the end.

"Is your liver spots giving you trouble?"

"Is it you two-timing boyfriend?"

"School problems?"

"Stress?"

Kagome's friends continued their assault, asking her more questions.

"It is, isn't it…" Kagome missed the precluding comments, watching a news flash of an freak accident in America on one of the television screen across the street. She had to think of something quick.

"Ohhh…" her friends let out a sigh.

"N…n…no, it's none of those things, it was just a hard day in school." Kagome stumbled through it, giving a fake I'm-okay smile at the end, her friends completely mistook her expression.

"Kagome…you shouldn't go after this guy, he's just bad new s at the end." Kagome was stunned at the comment, an anime teardrop falling on her face. She had no idea why her friends thought that Inuyasha had anything to do with this; her thoughts were cut short.

"Yeah, you should go out with someone who cars fore you and your need, someone like Hojou." Her friend smiled at the revelation, Kagome frowned. She knew that it would come to this, another attempt of her friends trying to get her to go out with Hojou. Kagome knew she had no time to this, she had to end this quick and get home to study.

"No, you're all wrong, it's just school work, really. I have to get going now, you know, I have a lot of studying to do with these upcoming tests." Kagome gave out a small chuckle at the end.

"We understand Kagome, we know that this guy is hard on you, just promise us to rethink going out with Hojou." Kagome was again stunned her friends didn't buy it, well at least she had a way out.

"Okay, see you later…" Kagome quickly turned around and headed home, she swore that her friends kept on getting more pesky each time she met them, well at least she could go home now.

808080808

Back to David-

The rest of the journey to school was uneventful. School, something David didn't even want to hear of right now. If it was up to him he would stay home all day to think about what was happening. After the freak accident he quickly made his way out of sight before he got caught. David just wanted to be left alone right now, but fate, it seems, had other plans for him.

'would people just be quiet?' David growled inwardly, the constant talking in the halls was driving him insane with his blinding headache. If that wasn't bad enough, then his two 'voices' were. Now instead of talking in English they were talking in some foreign language, Legaxish, if he heard correctly before they switched languages.

'Hanaoon-to-sa eunoona-to-se ume' said the deep low evil voice.

'Unoon-to-se ande oon un oon-ume!" replied the other, cheerful voice.

'Movoume-to-he, ume-to-se enie oob-to-se ume.'

'Oon-nie, ume-to-se ein yioonoon-to-fe.'

This didn't only piss David off, it gave him a larger headache. He seemed to understand some words but just trying to think about those words gave him brief flashes of pain. David was reaching he breaking point, he only needed one more straw.

"Hey guys look, it's David-the-freak" The clique followed in with laughter while surrounding David. The so-called Varsity clique made out of varsity team members was a notorious group. They commonly picked on kids, a different one each day, to make that kids life miserable. Today David seemed to be on the menu. The group continued there taught pushing David back and forth between members and occasionally towards he wall.

That was the last straw; the pushing around between members of the groups threw David over the edge. That one evil voice took the opportunity to take control of David. Matt was the last person to push David before the group started laughing again. David could only think of one thing.

'kill him, make him submit to you. You are better and stronger than him. Punish him for his insolence.' David's angered face turned into that of a snicker, evil desire filled his eyes red and as he snickered, David said one word.

"Movaume-to-se un!' David roared at the top of his lungs, Matt stared at David, fear filled his eyes. He tried to speak, but he couldn't, his mouth would not open, in fact his entire body would not move except for the beating of his heart and the quick breaths he drew through his nose.

David saw the fear in his eyes and took the opportunity, he grabbed his neck and with strength he didn't even know he had, slammed him against the wall one-handed leaving an indent in the bricks.

"You insolent bastard," David snarled evilly, "you will die for your disobedience!"

Matt stared back, he could feel the pain in his neck. He looked down only to see blood, his blood, stream down David's arm. His clique backed away, forming a circle around the two.

The blood on his arm shocked David from his evil trance, the headache escalated to new levels.

David backed off of Matt to hold his head in pain. Matt slumped to the floor while David knelt down screaming in pain. David knew that this would probably be the end for him.

'We have to kill him'

'No, thou shall not kill'

'You always say that!'

'That's because I'm good… Why did I get stuck with someone as evil as you?'

'I wonder the same thing, vice-versa, why don't you just leave?'

'Maybe I will…'

'Fine!' The voices said in unison. As if obeying there command the jewel rose from David's chest and formed a purple mass of energy, engulfing David. The crowd backed off even more, shocked in awe. Matt was the only person smart enough to start to move away, his broken legs no doubt slowing him down.

David felt himself cracking in two, his body becoming two halves, the jewel splitting in two. David let out one last howl of pain before everything went dark, he saw himself leaving his body.

Two lights ripped across the floor, stopping about 20 feet away from each other. The light diminished revealing two identical people, each looked like David except for the hair. One had green hair the other red both with half of the jewel of Tamos on there neck. The two looked at each other. The red haired-David snickered an evil laugh while looking upon Matt, the need for blood filled his eyes. The green haired-David looked on in horror as his opposite jumped towards Matt and slammed him against the wall. The lockers shuddered and bent under the stress of the throw.

Matt panicked; now able to talk he said his last words. "Wh…Who are you?" Matt cringed back in fear, his heart felt like it could explode any minute.

"Heh, I am David, no, I am the evil side of him. Call me Einoon." Einoon (translated 'evil self' he is also called Evil David) laughed with rage, his hand tightening around Matt's neck.

Matt could feel something sharp touch his neck, like a knife. He looked down and gasped at the sight he saw. A long reddish-black colored sword was touching his neck, extended from the top of Evil David's hand; fish scales of the same color lined the area around it.

Einoon, with one last laugh, decided to end this. He tinged his hand more, commanding his body to lengthen his sword, thrusting it into Matt's neck. Blood poured from the gash streaming down his long sword and hand, dripping at the elbow onto the floor. The crowd gasped in shock and started to panic and scream.

The green-haired man couldn't allow this. He had to stop his evil other from killing more innocents. He said a quick prayer before waving his hands to the side. "Motarine-to-se!" With his command to evacuate the humans the surrounding crowd dissipated into thin air, only to reappear in the parking lot of the school, only the good and evil David left in the school.

"Still trying to save lives huh, what a waist, there're going to die in the end right after I take your half of the jewel." Einoon put an evil smile on his face, he like the blood off his sword. He swelled with delight at the taste. The good David could only look on in horror and disgust. The good David knew he could not kill his other, nor harm him in any way, that wasn't of his nature. The only hope would be to try and remove his piece of the jewel, rendering him harmless.

The good David slowly detracted his two swords, one on top of each hand, he squirmed in pain.

"Ha, I know you can't harm or kill anyone, why even try. You know your going to loose at the end." Einoon smiled, he thrust his hand forward, focusing on the surrounding lockers. The lockers detached themselves from the wall and flew forward. The good David quickly responded throwing his hand forward, ceasing the movement of the lockers.

A loud cloud of dust rose from the dropping of the lockers. Einoon let a slight scowl creep its way onto his face. He knew that they were evenly matched in power. He had to figure out another way.

"Evil other, you know that we are evenly matched in power, you can't control something without me interfering and breaking your link. The only way you could beat me was if you had more power bu—" The good David was quickly cutoff by Einoon.

"Ha, that's it! You gave me an excellent idea." Einoon thought evilly, there were still three other sources of great power left in the universe. One, Onesan's power, still remained in whole. If he could just find that he would be unstoppable. Einoon quickly struck his hand on the wall causing a collapse, buying him time for his escape. He ran out of the now crumbling building coming up upon a waiting and staring crowd of people. 'This is going to be fun' he thought evilly. Einoon only needed to say one word but he preferred to fatten the victims before they were slaughtered.

"Kukuku, run while you can cuz you're all going to die anyway!" Einoon practically flew toward the crowd drawing out both swords form his hands at once slicing the first victim into cubes.

The crowd dispersed as police cars entered the scene, stopping and drawing guns on the man with two swords, standing over what appeared to be the remains of a body.

Einoon looked on, laughing at the feeble attempts to stop him. He had enough of this.

"Eunoon-to-se sa-sa! (Die all)" Einoon screamed out. Almost immediately the fleeing crowd and police officers fell on the spot. A few loose screams echoed the parking lot as the mass of people dropped down and died, blood leaking from their ears.

Einoon complemented himself with for his handy work. He noticed an odd green light emitting from one of his victims, the light only seen by those with the trained eye. The evil David walked up to the male police officer and drew the light from his body, calling it to him. Out of the dead mans head emitted a green jewel fragment, a fragment of the jewel of knowledge. Einoon snickered at his find, he could use this jewel to help search for the location and whereabouts of Onesan's power. He held the fragment tightly in his hand. 'Where and what happened to Onesan's power? Who has it?'

'It is now a jewel, the Shikon jewel. Fragments of it remain in the care of a young girl, Kagome, living in Tokyo. Be careful, Onesan's reincarnation is upon us and seeks out this jewel as well.' A low drowsy voice echoed in Einoon's mind, its voice emanating from the fragment. Einoon knew what he had to do; he had to find this Kagome.

808080808

Back with the good David or so called Nieoon-

In an effort to stay alive Nieoon (good David) drew some of the brick blocks around him forming a small shelter from the collapsing building. As the building settled he could here screams outside, the smell of death entered his noise. Nieoon quickly created a hole through the roof of his shelter to the outside. He rose up only to gasp at the sight he saw. Hundreds of dead bodies lay strewn across the parking lot, now a pool of blood and bodies. Good David knew exactly who did this, Evil David. He had to find him and quick before he could do anymore harm.

(A/N): Cut! I finally finished this chapter, yeah! Now there are two Davids, the Good David or Nieoon and the Evil David or Einoon. Einoon is in search of the Shikon jewel shards or more specifically Kagome and Good David is in search of Einoon. Next chapter will follow the meeting between Evil David and Kagome and finally start the introduction of the Inuyasha characters through the rest of this story.

Oh…PLEASE REVIEW; I would like to know how I did and what needs to change! This is my first FanFic after all.


	4. Flight 209

Inuyasha: Secrets Held Within 

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, the T.V. series would still be going, sadly, I don't… but that isn't to say I don't own all three of David.

(A/N): This chapter will finally mark the beginning of my story—those other chapters before this one were only intro chapters to help you to get to know the main character—and therefore this chapter will focus on the introduction of the David's to the IY group. Oh, it might be just a bit confusing when I switch Evil David and Einoon (which are the same person), if so tell me and I just stick to one, or tell me which one sounds better, or just REVIEW!!!

Flight 209 

(I did a nice little poem type entrance)

Wind…

Screeches

Cars

Silence…

The nighttime sky was dimmed out by the lights of Tokyo. A few streetlights showed the mass of early morning commuters making there way to work. A small breeze blew loose newspaper around, creating a rustling outside the silent homes. The sun crept from its hiding place, sending its rays too illuminate the city, shinning through the windows of houses. Large shadows of tall buildings formed in its light. Those rays, an alarm clock for the city, caused shops to open and pedestrians to fill the sidewalks. The city roared to life, oblivious to the impending danger this day would bring.

888888888888

"Flight 209, proceed to runaway 8."

"Copy that Tower."

Evil David was bored; spending eight hours on the wing of a plane could do that to you. He decided the fastest way to Japan was to catch a ride over, that is on the left wing of a large jet plane. He learned that he could extend out large metallic blades from certain points on his body. The top of his hand, elbow, knees, and most importantly the sides of his feet. He found those most practical to help him stay put, or in his case keep from blowing off the airplane.

"Coming in for the landing, speed 375 kph…"

'Heh, I guess it's my time to get off' thought Einoon, a snort proceeding. He quickly withdrew his blades form the wing and allowed the force of wind and gravity to pull him to the ground. He knew his body's limits, and the fall didn't even come close.

"Flight 209!! An unidentified object just fell off our left wing, check your status!!" Said an obviously worried voice threw the captains headset.

Buzzers and beepers suddenly went off in the pilot's compartment. The crewmembers scrambled for the release levels and switches scattered about the room.

"Tower, we have a fuel leak in the left fuel tank accompanied by a loss in flap control for the wing. We have no stabilization coming in, prepare for and emergency landing."

"Copy that flight 209. All available emergency units to runaway 8."

The current of people in the terminal massed over toward the window, watching a plane with a trail of smoke streaming from its left wing barrel towards the runway.

The plane landed on its back wheels, lopsided. This caused the plane to swerve into the grassy plane on the side of the runway, ripping apart earth and dirt from the now grounded wing. It stopped, a cloud of dust emitting everywhere, people looked on in horror as the left wing caught fire. Frightened passengers jumping out of the plane in a hurry to escape.

"Well that didn't work," spoke the now maddened Einoon. He had hoped his ministrations would cause the plane to crash and explode, giving him a nice show. Now he could only watch the fleeting passengers. He picked up a couple of rocks and with a quick command sent them hurtling towards the unsuspecting survivors. They were knocked down cold at the site.

Sirens could be heard in the distance. A cop car screeched to a halt a few meters from Einoon, two cops exiting.

"Freeze!!!" The clicking of the gun's safeties preceded the officers screaming. "Hands in the air, NOW!!"

"Drop your weapons," Boomed a second officer.

Evil David let out a disgruntle growl. He wasn't going to listen to these buffoons. A smirk entered his face.

"Unoonumesa-to-se (You's Die)," Einoon commanded. With a gasp of pain both of the officers dropped to the ground, their eyes black as night.

Evil David got off the ground, an evil smile adorning his face, and started his long trek in the search of this Kagome.

888888888888

The Good David had absolutely no idea where his evil other went. All he knew was that Einoon wasn't in this area anymore; his aura completely gone. Good David tracked his brother to the airport, where he got caught up in holding the door for at least 500 or more people, this of course was in his nature.

"Thank you sir…" a crackly old voice beckoned.

"Your quite welcome madam." A smile plastered itself on Good David's face. 'That's the last of the passengers form the Senior citizen bus. Now off to find my evil brother.' Good David let a grin occupy his face while he walked through the terminal, a news flash catching his eye.

"We have just found out that flight 209 from the U.S. to Tokyo has crashed by the Tokyo airport. A recent video showed the probable cause of the flight witch is suspected to be this unidentified object." The news lady pointed to the black and white picture of an object falling off an airplanes wing. Good David instantly recognized this object, it was his brother, Evil David, and now he was off to Tokyo.

8888888888888888

(Yes, I know the Alarm clock Kagome has isn't digital but in this story, it is.)

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

THONK!!!!

A disgruntle groan emerged from the bed next to the now thoroughly silenced alarm clock.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashia yelled, "It's time to get up for school!"

'Why do I have to get up anyways, I know I'll just fail the test anyhow' Kagome ignored her thoughts, she knew she had to go to school. With another grunt for effort she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

88888888888888

Kagome scampered down stairs. She was already late and she couldn't afford any more tardies (You know, this isn't a word.).

"Hey sis, you wouldn't want to forget this again." Sota chuckled with inferiority while he dangled Kagome's backpack from its strap.

"Hey…" Kagome grabbed her brother by his arm, forcing him into a backwards-hugging position. "Yeah…and thanks for the help yesterday…" Kagome half said half chuckled while she strangled her brother.

"You guys…" Kagome's mom gave them a disapproving nod, signaling for Kagome to let go… she complied.

"Well I have to get going, I don't want to be late," said an overly cheerful Kagome. Kagome quickly made her way out the door, grabbing her bag on the way out.

"Well she sure seems happy today." A sigh escaped Mrs. Higurashia as she quickly headed toward the kitchen to clean up the dishes.

888888888888

"Do you know a girl named Kagome!? Emovo-to-se!" Evil David spoke through a harsh growl, the helpless man dangling form his neck.

"I…I..I don't know anyone named Kagome. Ayieeeeee!!!!" The man let out a scream as he was thrown to the side, hitting a wall knocking him out. Passerby's stopped and gawked at the incident, fuming Einoon more.

"What!? You want to be next?" The harshness in Einoon's voice quickly sent people scattering about there ways.

Evil David was past frustrated. He already asked two-dozen people about this Kagome and had not gotten any leads. His already short fuse was burnt. He grumbled in anger, hand clamped at his sides, and then he heard it, something that would help him.

-A little ways away-

"Ohh…we have to take that math test today" Eri let out a long sigh, worried about the test.

"Yeah…but it isn't me I'm worried about, it's Kagome…

-Back to Evil David-

Evil David let out a short chuckle, a grin entering his face. He heard all he needed to.

Turning around he found the source of the words, three schoolgirls walking on the opposite side of the street.

(A/N): Sorry for the short chapter and bad ending I really didn't have the time to write the next scene—that would of taken another five pages or show and gotten into Inuyasha finally meeting Evil David and the start of the battle scene—and I probably will get little time to type anything now that the Robotics build season is starting, that is until the six weeks are up. Go Team 1259.


	5. Fight in Tokyo: Part 1

Inuyasha: Secrets Held Within 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; though I wish I did, so don't sue me!

(A/N): I have been a bit late in my own updates; both because of a small degrade in wanting to do this and because of the schedule for my Robotics work time. But alas I have my reassuring strength back and now have time to get on with the next chapter.

Fight in Tokyo: Part 1 

Last time:

Evil David let out a short chuckle, a grin entering his face. He heard all he needed to.

Turning around he found the source of the words, three schoolgirls walking on the opposite side of the street.

This time:

The passing cars did not even hinder Evil David's attempt to walk across the street. The honking horns and harsh words only led to the break down of many cars, each one stopped suddenly and then disabled by Einoon with a single word.

"Hey you BASTARD, what do you think your doing?!!!" The harsh voice yelled to the J-walking man and in all things, a formal Kimono.

The yelling only made Evil David grin more. Stopping to look at the man, he watched as the man's face turned to pure horror as his car's windshield broke into a thousand pieces, courtesy of Einoon.

Evil David kept on walking, the stranded car slowing down traffic allowing him to pass without much interruption. He quickly descended upon the other side of the street, the three girls in sight.

He approached them.

"Hello young ladies mind if I ask you a few questions?" Bowing down ever so slightly the grin on Einoon's face only lit up with his attempt at charming the young ladies.

Amy, Eri, and Yumi looked at the young man with confusion, there mouths parted slightly with the question all they could do was nod in their stunned form.

"Hehehe, Do you girls know a girl named Kagome?" A graceful smile lit Evil David's face as he said the last word. Standing up he crossed the arms over his chest giving him an air of superiority.

Eri, Yumi and Amy were shocked. Here a man they don't know comes barging across the street and in a peaceful gesture asks them about their friend.

Yumi, the bravest of the three took the initiative.

"A…and who may you be!?" Yumi gave a death glare to him, followed closely by her friends.

Einoon's expression quickly changed from one of charm fullness to that of an angered beast. How dare these girls disrespect him, especially when he was being so nice.

"Bitch!!" Evil David face resembled that of the Devil as he screamed his curse. "You will answer me now!!" Einoon muttered three words under his breath and as if magic Yumi's hand found itself around her neck and started to squeeze, her breaths becoming quickened gasps.

"H…Help…m…" Yumi stuttered. She tried to breath but her own hand restricted the airflow to her lungs. She could only look on at her friends with a pleading face.

Her friends looked on in shock, their friend was suddenly chocking herself with her own hand while the stranger just kept on snickering.

"If you want your friend to live, tell me where Kagome is." Said Evil David with a commanding voice, a snug look on his face.

Eri and Amy looked at Evil David as if he was crazy but were interrupted when Yumi collapsed to her knees, her face turning blue.

Eri opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off, a voice ringing toward them.

"Hey girls!" Kagome yelled to her friends, not seeing the blue faced Yumi.

"Kagome! Don't com…" Eri was quickly cut off with the back of Evil David's fist. She hit the wall with a thud; a painful scream emitting from her mouth.

The scene unfolded before Kagome's very eyes. A large man with reddish hair hit Eri across the face knocking her back into a store wall while Yumi fell onto the hardened sidewalk with her hands around her throat. Kagome could only stop and stare thoughts quickly running threw her head.

'Is that a…a demon?' Kagome's mouth hanged unhooked at the thought, as the dark red head man approached her.

"So, your Kagome, a dimpy little miko. Heh, I thought that the holder of Onesan's power would be a lot more stronger." Evil David's face lit up with victory. He could sense the power coming off the girl and realized that in its untrained form could do little to harm him.

Kagome's stunned face quickly turned to one of anger.

"Dimpy!! DIMPY!!! How am I dimpy!?" Kagome practically screamed at Evil David, she was not about to let some person hurt her friends and then call her dimpy though there was a place side to having no more picky friends they were still her friends.

"Hehehehe" A loud laugh emitted from Evil David at the schoolgirls attempt to come back at his comment.

"Dimpy or not, you still have something I want." Einoons tone quickly changed to a serious note. "I, Einoon, am in need of shards of Onesan's power or should I say am in need of the Shikon no tama fragments you possess." Evil David's hand extended in the process, continually reopening and closing in and acts of need.

"The Shikon no tama…I…I don't have such a thing, that's just a legend!" 'A legend which I happen to live in.' Kagome's face stood stoic at the conviction, she new now that this man was a demon in search of her jewel shards.

"Heh, don't play games with me young miko. I know you have them so gisae-to-se oon (Give it to me)!"

Kagome just looked at him with unsure eyes unsure of what he just said.

"I said gisae-to-se oon!" Einoon repeated worth more authority this time, plastered about the last failed attempt.

It didn't work again leaving a confused Kagome.

Einoon didn't understand much of what was happening but he new one thing. The miko had the ability to disobey his orders seemingly unaffected by them. He was going to have to use pure brute force.

88888888888888

The onlookers only stared at the events that were happening before them, forming a circle around the two, slight whispers spoken every few moments.

A young schoolboy came upon this scene, a crowd surrounding Kagome and an unknown man that was holding a sword or some sort out of his hand. Wondering what was going on the young schoolboy made his way to the crowd, only to see the crowds go flying through the air hitting walls and landing on cars. People started to panic at the swift explosion, running around and away from the unknown man. Cop cars approached Kagome and the man only to be thrown back into buildings and catch on fire; the screams form burning officers only adding to the chaos.

"Hojou!!" Amy yelled while she woke the unconscious Eri with the help of a scared Yumi.

Hojou looked on at the scene, seeing a unconscious bleeding Eri in a alleyway while the street was filled with overturned cars and some dead bodies. Only a few onlookers were left hiding behind cars. A chill ran threw Hojou's body at the sight of dead bodies but it wasn't until he looked more closely at the unknown man dead a slight tremble run through his body.

A man, no a thing, was standing with his arms hanging out. Two swords extended from the top of his scaly hands. The man turned his head and looked at Hojou right in the eyes.

Hojou stood his ground from the unsettling eyes, eyes that bore holes through the back of your head. He saw the danger Kagome was in and saving Kagome would surely set him up on a date with the wonderful girl.

"You." Hojou pointed at the man. "You leave Kagome alone." Hojou said with a stoic face, his hands resting in a martial arts formation.

The man spoke. "Ha! Are you talking to me? I don't think you know who you are talking to!" Evil David crossed his arms and turned toward Hojou, he was going to have some fun with this kid.

"Hojo…" Kagome was quickly cut off as Hojou ran toward Evil David throwing a left-handed punch followed by a right-legged kick.

Evil David just let Hojou hit him, the small impacts not even penetrating his hide of thick scales that surrounded his body like a coat of armor.

'Why doesn't this guy even try to block my moves, and why isn't he falling in pain' Hojou thought silently while he continually punched Evil David.

Hojou kicked once more only this time to be stopped by Evil David who gained a strong grip on his leg. With one snap of Evil David's wrist the bone in Hojou's leg snapped causing a cry of pain to be released by Hojou.

"So, you think you can beat me. Heh, your just a pathetic human." Evil David grinned at Hojou before he grabbed his neck and slammed him into a wall, knocking him unconscious.

888888888

"Come on Kagome, we have to go!" Amy said while she Eri and Yumi pushed Kagome away from the scene.

Kagome could only watch as Einoon knocked Hojou unconscious and threw him across the street. Though she wanted to help she knew she had to get to the well at her shrine before this demon caught up to her.

8888888888

Evil David clasped his hands at his work. Turning around back to Kagome he was met with an unruly sight. Kagome and the other three girls were escaping down the street. A shocked expression bestowed upon Einoons face but was quickly replaced with another evil grin. 'Heh, probably going home, I might as well follow. It would be more interesting to watch the girls as they see their family maimed.' Evil David begun walking down the street, following the girls, pushing cars and debris into the sides of building while one his way. The once quiet neighborhood became a large battle scene, fire and dead bodies littering the streets.

(A/N): Cut!! Though this chapter was shorter than I originally planned it will do fine. I always wanted to see Hojou get beaten up for his utter lack of awareness (I mean how many times did he get written off by Kagome and yet still he asks her out). The next chapter will focus on Evil David Meeting Inuyasha for part 2 of the three-part Tokyo battle.

Ohhh…PLEASE REVIEW, Even if it is bad or something I would like to get one review-and for all those readers if any who thought that the begging was bad, things get a lot better as the story moves along.


	6. Fight in Tokyo: Part 2

Inuyasha: Secrets Held Within

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but that doesn't mean I don't own my own characters.

(A/N): Okay, I finally updated the story, I skipped a week but that's because this chapter is twice as long as most chapters. On the other hand I probably would update faster if I got some **REVIEWS…** so please review. This is the second part of a four part series; at least I think it will be four…

Fight in Tokyo: Part 2 

Fire rampaged throughout the city as so did the chaos. People looted stores and ran rapid throughout the streets; panic loomed in the air. Streets filled with broken glass and debrief from buildings littered the streets. Over turned cars strewn about the sidewalk. One man presided in the mass of destruction, Evil David.

The police tried to stop him, but failed, the price…there lives.

No face that could be dealt with could stop this one man, but the one person who was currently at the other side of the world tapping his fingers to an elegant upbeat song.

Tokyo…remained a battle scene.

XXXXXXXX

"Kagome! We have to hurry!" Eri ushered. Her head still soar from the blow; the constant blood that dripped down her face didn't help ease the pain either.

"I know Eri. We have to get to the shrine." Kagome knew exactly what to do, but she never expected this to happen. She thought that demons didn't exist in this time—except for the Nowa Mask—she knew now that they did.

Carrying her friend Yumi who was currently unconscious proved harder then she first thought. Along with the rest of her friends she was making slow progress to the shrine where she would get Inuyasha to help kill the demon, even if it meant her friends finding out about her little secret.

XXXXXXX

He should of known he was late when he saw the Japanese fighter planes form on the wings of the plane, when he saw smoke coming form the city of Tokyo.

"This is a message from the captain. We are being redirected to Kyoto (I really don't understand the district thing in Japan, so I'm guessing this is like another city?) airport. Sorry for the inconvenience." The loudspeaker ended with the constant chatter among passengers. Good David sat quit looking at the burning city, he knew now.

XXXXXXX

Military tanks rolled down the road toward Evil David, only to be slammed into the surrounding buildings. The police all but gave up leaving Evil David to the hands of the military; they didn't fare too well either.

It was an all out war against Evil David, and he was winning.

The roar of overhead jet planes only made Evil David grin. The sound of bombs dropping made him laugh with amusement.

"So the military is getting desperate." He said with impendence; looking up at the dropping bombs he flipped his hands up, sending the bombs toward the planes. Two resounding explosions could be heard in the distance as the planes exploded in the sky.

Evil David looked back down eyeing the fleeing girls in the distance, making there way up a fleet of stairs.

'So there making there way towards a shrine' Evil David noted eyeing the shrine gate. 'Heh, they can't hide in there. I'm not any demon,' and with that Evil David left his spot with a reassuring grin. This little war was going to come to a sweet end.

XXXXXXXXX

(Kagome's POV in the beginning)

The flight up the stairs was tedious. Each step up while carting her friends gave a drop of sweat. Of all the times she wished she didn't have stairs to her shrine, now was her most needed moment.

After what seemed like an hour, Kagome, Eri, Yumi, and Amy made it to the top, only to collapse on the ground breathing heavily, except Yumi who was currently unconscious.

Kagome was the first to get up; she knew what she had to do.

"Kagome! Are you all right dear?" The reassuring voice of her mother let a small smile escape towards Kagome's face in spite of the desperate battle.

"Yeah…help me get…. my friends…to the house." Kagome staggered while she breathed heavily.

"Sure dear." Mrs. Higurashuri bent down and helped Yumi up while Kagome got Eri and Amy up.

The trip to the house was less then pleasant, though it wasn't as bad as the stairs.

"Thanks Kagome." Amy complemented followed by a quick nod from Eri; however, they were interrupted by a waking Yumi…

The once unconscious Yumi woke up, bringing a hand to her head.

"Aaaaa, my head is killing me," she groaned.

"Shhhh…you shouldn't be talking, you have a fever." Mrs. Higurashuri spoke with an all-knowing tone, her face filled with a mild smile. Taking the wet cloth she wiped the sweat form Yumi's forehead.

"Kagome. What are we going to do now?"

"Yea, what about that Shikon no Tama thingy he asked for?"

Her friends continued their onslaught on Kagome, confusion along with fear resented in their faces.

"It will be alright. I know what to do." Kagome patted her friend's hands as she spoke. Getting up she turned around to face her mother. "Mother, I need you to get my bow and arrows. I'll probably also need my yellow backpack too." Kagome's mother only nodded at the demand before she quickly scurried off to get the required elements.

"What are you going to do Kagome?" Her friends questioned again.

"I'm going to get help." Kagome replied giving her friends a reassuring pat. 'I just hope Inuyasha isn't far off from the well.'

XXXXXXX

(This is a little short funny story; it's kind of like a funny break in Shakespearean stories. You see the real humor in a latter chapter)

A bright light filled Hojou's eyes as he slowly opened them. Putting his hand in front of him to block the light, he tried to get up finding his legs wouldn't respond to his urges.

With a quick glance Hojou found himself in a grassy meadow filled with flowers and weird rabbit people!

A second look proved him undoubtedly wrong.

Instead of there being a bunch of rabbits, there was a horde of little creatures with bushy tails and pointed ears, there faces resembling that of a small child (think of a bunch of little Shippou's).

"Who…who are you?" Hojou questioned, his face frowning at the sight.

"We are the melee's. Melee Melee Melee Melee." They all spoke at once, jumping up and down at the end of there answer.

"Where am I?" Hojou's voice indicated his condition; the Melee's didn't seem to notice though.

"Your on Melee! Melee Melee Melee." With the second fit of jumping Hojou seriously doubted the sanity of these "Melee's".

Hojou opened his mouth again, ready to ask his third question, when the Melee's broke in.

"What's your name? Melee?" The group practically glared at Hojou with a wonder of that of a child.

"I'm Hojou!" Hojou answered bemusedly, his face filling with a smile as his ego inflated.

"Oooooohhhh." The Melee's gaze suddenly turned into that of a happy child to that of the devil himself. Hojou's once gleeful expression turned into that of one of horror.

"Melee's," an harsh voice erupted from a single member of the gang, obviously there leader, "Attach the Hojou!" The Melee's charged, screaming melee, as they pounced on the now thoroughly frightened Hojou.

(Back in the real world)

An unconscious Hojou sweated profusely on the street where he lay, a strange fearful face showed threw form his dream state.

(You can see I don't really like Hojou, or Kouga but that's a different story or should I say chapter…)

XXXXXXXX

Kagome's friends only stared with a questioning gaze as Kagome's mother gave her a bow and yellow bag. Kagome only nodded to keep her friends quiet. She quickly turned and headed out the door, unbeknownst to her were the following footsteps and watchful eyes of her friends.

Smoke now thoroughly filled the air as Kagome made her way to the well house, she didn't even see it coming.

"Now is your time for your family to die little miko." The harsh voice chilled her bones, an following eerie laughter only made her cringe.

Turning around Kagome found the source of those dreadful words, Evil David. He sat in mid air, arms hung about his chest, a harsh grin on his face. If it weren't for the look in his eyes you could say he was having the best day of his life.

"I suppose I haven't properly introduced myself. Well that will come to and end now. My name is Einoon or if you would like," a small chuckle emitted from the creature, "Evil David. Now hand over the jewel shards miko before I slaughter your friends and family, right before your very eyes." Another evil laugh emitted from Evil David's mouth, he was going to have his way.

Kagome's hands shivered in the command, 'Okay Kagome, get a grip here. Oh kamis do I wish Inuyasha was here. I just need to by some time' Kagome strengthen her grip as she pulled out an arrow and notched it in her bow, her aim directly at Evil David.

'What's Kagome going to do now. She can't possibly be thinking to take down that thing with a bow!' Eri nodded with fright at her thoughts, she dare not speak up in fear of attracting Evil David.

"So little miko, you think your powers can stop me? Ha! No human can defeat me." Evil David's over confidence only reassured Kagome more, if he was so confident then taking him down would be easy.

Kagome felt her powers drain into the arrow, giving it all she had she let the arrow go, sending it on a collision course with Evil David.

The arrow came closer yet not even once did Evil David flinch at the sight, he waited and waited and…

THAWCK

The arrow bounced off of the impenetrable armor scales of Evil David, its energy dispersing to the four winds. With quick speed Evil David grabbed the arrow, letting his power traverse through it he lifted it up without hands into the arrow, his target, Kagome.

Kagome could only stare on in shock, her arrow didn't even damage Evil David, even her energy had no effect. She lost herself in more fear when her own arrow lifted up into midair and pointed directly back at her.

"Hehe. Now little miko you should know that I, Evil David, am not human nor DEMON. Your miko powers have no effect on me." Evil David spoke with more reassurance in his voice then ever, as if a worry was lifted off his chest. "Hana-to-se ume. (Go to her—hit her)"

The arrow took off at amazing speed, Kagome dove to the ground in an attempt to dodge but it didn't matter, the arrow turned and hit her right on the shoulder causing a deep gash.

The scream of pain let a smile appear on Evil David's face as Kagome fell towards the ground blood soaking her school uniform.

'I have to get to the well, I have to get to the well' with all her willpower Kagome recited those words in her head. The pain through her arm was threatening to make her pass out but she new she had to get help, if not then she would die. Struggling she made it part way to the well house, the door already opened form the improper lack of closing it. She at least could be thankful for that now.

Evil David watched on in wonder, 'What does that little miko think she is doing?' his thoughts where answered by a strong pulse, emanating from a fragment of the jewel of knowledge that he possessed.

'The well…it is a time portal to the past!'

It was then Evil David found of his mistake, his once gleeful smile replaced by a frown, he had to stop her.

"enah-to-se (stop)!" His command didn't work, the girl kept on moving.

A growl could be heard from Kagome's friends, seeming to be emitting from Evil David.

David flashed his hands in front of him, commanding the dirt and loose cement around the shrine to form a barrier around the well, throwing the miko a few feet from the well but now before a single drop of blood made its way down the well, to the feudal era.

XXXXXXXXX

"Inuyasha, when's Kagome coming back?" Squealed a bored Shippou.

"I don't know let…" A twitch of Inuyasha's nose confirmed his suspicions.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Kagome's blood. Kagome in danger!" And with that Inuyasha bolted from his perch on top of Kaede's roof and bounded towards the well, he only hoped he wasn't too late.

XXXXXXXXX

"So what are you going to do now little miko, huh? Trying escape to the past didn't seem to work so well." Evil David tormented the injured miko wile her friends tried to help her. Little did he realize he was about to meet his worst enemy.

"Iron-Reaver-Soul-Stealer" In a small slash of light the barrier around the well broke up into many pieces and a red clad figure emerged form its depths, his eyes filled with blazing amber.

'Huh, who is that' Shocked filled Evil David's face as he watched a figure with long hair from the well, upon closer inspection of his face one thought came to mind.

"Onesan."

(A/N): and cut. Okay that wasn't that long but it did take me about three hours to finish. I was kind of cliffy in this chapter but I really couldn't go on without writing another thousand words. So why does Evil David think Inuyasha's Onesan, what does Good David know, what will Kagome do, what about the Melee's! Okay not that many questions but all will be answered in the next chapter which will be consistent of most of the battle scene between Inuyasha and Evil David along with a possessed Inuyasha and Kagome…oops, I typed to much. Until the next update, Buenos Dias Senors! (And no, I'm not Hispanic, I live in Wisconsin and my parents have a polish heritage)

REVIEW 

**REVIEW**

**DOWN**

**HERE  
**

**V**


	7. Fight in Tokyo: Part 3

Inuyasha, Secrets Held Within 

Disclaimer: A shucks…still don't own him. But that doesn't mean I don't want too.

I do own Ryoko…well she has her perks…

(A/N): Finally! My computer works again. Sorry about the lack of updates. The main reasons were Robotics, which sucked up all my time, and my computer not working right (word kept crashing when I opened it). But low-and-behold I am back up. Expect the updates to be on schedule for the time being.

Thanks! I got a review!

nased0-The tip was extremely helpful, noticing that most people went to the first chapter and then didn't finish the story. About the ending, it's not as close as you think—not by a long shot. I expect this story to be more than 50 chapters long (I still got to fulfill the relationships). This chapter will set up the story for further times and after this chapter it will be back to the Inu-gang.

Happy reading…and sorry if some parts don't make sense, I'm typing this at a late time and I don't have enough time to review it before I post it, though I will later.

—updated

Fight in Tokyo: Part 3 

Last time:

'Huh, who is that' Shocked filled Evil David's face as he watched a figure with long silver hair emerge from the well, upon closer inspection of his face one thought came to mind.

"Onesan."

This time:

'N…n…no. That can't be right. Onesan died in the final battle.' Evil David floated at a standstill; shock filled his face as he studied the character in further detail. 'The face is the same; his hair is also long but white, not blue. And… he has dog ears?'

With Inuyasha…

'Who the heck is that?' Inuyasha stole a glance at the unknown creature. With a muffled plea Inuyasha's attention was refocused to a hurt Kagome.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Inuyasha rebounded to Kagome's side, evident worry in his voice.

"Kagome!" Three figures dressed in similar clothes to Kagome yelled. "Kagome, are you hurt?"

"What…" growled Inuyasha.

"Get away from her you monster" Eri scowled, running towards the creature.

Inuyasha growled readying for an attack but an awakening Kagome stopped him. Ears turned towards the oncoming girls as Inuyasha looked down at Kagome.

"Inuyasha… You're here." Kagome questioned, a light smile appeared on her face despite the intense pain she was feeling.

"Kagome, stay there, we'll get that THING away form you." Eri yelled coming to a short stop in front of Inuyasha.

"Kagome. Did these people hurt you?" A growl of distrust emitted from his chest.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" Evil David chuckled at his outburst, the red flames of fire lighting his eyes, "Looks like the little miko has a demon protector. Maybe you can knock some sense into the girl an tell her to give me the jewel shards."

Inuyasha turned around, facing the creature. The seemingly humanoid type creature floated above an upturned rock, fire surrounding him. He could sense the evilness inside the creature's voice. It's hollow tone rumbled through the crackling of the fire. Inuyasha new then, this creature was Kaogme's attacker. But not for long, he thought.

Placing Kagome on the ground, silently moving a single piece of hair from her face, he turned around and pulled out tetsuiga, scaring the group of people who he now recognized as the pests that followed Kagome around in this time. A smirk entered his face.

"Now demon—"

"What is your name?" Evil David's voice split through the air like a sword through paper.

"Why should I tell—"

"Let me rephrase it. Nigoon-to-se ume-oona (give me your name)."

An invisible force entered Inuyasha's mind and without thought words emitted from his mouth.

"Inuyasha."

"Heh, what an interesting name, ume-pe (you are-or what are you)?"

Inuyasha still in shock from the first command was forced to answer the second, but not without a little resistance form him.

"H…h…half d…dog demon."

"Interesting yet again. I frankly didn't even now any such thing existed, well at least a mix bread like you."

Even though the creatures voice didn't portray any insult with his commit it still struck Inuyasha, who growled slightly at the remark while he brandished his sword.

"Now now Inuyasha, no need to get angry" A snicker entered his face. "I just want to know what I am going to kill. In fact, I might not even kill you. You would make a excellent study when things get boring." Inuyasha only grew angrier at the creature's remark, growl now constantly emitting form his throat. "I see we are quite ancy. Not being rude you should now the name of your killer. I am Evil David, why don't you just drop that big sword of ours and step aside." Evil David waived to the right, a fiery storm of laughter filled his eyes.

"Keh. Why should I listen to you, your going to die anyways." His sword raised and the wind now swirling around it, Inuyasha brought it down. A bolt of energy rushed towards the being, ready to blow it apart.

'What in the name…' Evil David's thought was quickly cut off as the mass of light overtook him. He had never even thought that the dog demon could wield so much power but who was to say, he did resemble Onesan, maybe he too carried some of his power.

80808080808080808

While that was happening…

Eri and Yume quickly pulled Kagome away from the dog-eared boy. After bandaging up their friend with articles of ripped clothing (the bottom of shirts, nothing for those perverts out there-maybe in later chapters if you review) and hearing Kagome's story about who the dog-eared boy was they snuck behind a bolder and peaked a look, only to hide again as a large blast of energy ripped through the grounds towards Evil David.

80808080808080808

A smile lit Inuyasha's face as he felt the Wind Scar hit Evil David head on. Maybe this enemy wasn't as hard as he first suspected, but the reviling dust proved otherwise.

Standing among the ruins was a red-scaled Evil David, his arms crossed over his chest. Every inch of his skin was covered in reddish-greenish scales that seemed to have not even been dented by the blast. This battle was going to be a lot harder than Inuyasha thought.

"Heh, is that the best you can do?" Evil David mocked.

"No, but you'll find out soon!" Roared a proceeding Inuyasha. Quickly jumping he made his way to Evil David, sword in hand, and brought his sword down into Evil David's body…

CLINGGGGG…

BONK…

Miscalculating the strength of Evil David's armor a stunned Inuyasha was punched to the ground by Evil David's left fist, needless to say his punch was just as strong as the armor that stopped the Tetsuiga.

A quick back flip and Inuyasha was back on his feet, now facing a floating Evil David who seemed to be admiring his hand. At least that was what it looked like until the ground caved in and he found himself face down, trapped by grabbing rocks on his arms and legs.

"Now now, dog demon, you see I am not so easy to defeat. Actually you could say I am invincible." 'Though that blast did sting a bit' "I also have the ability to control things around me, like you. I could command you to die if I wanted too and you would obey, but that would spoil all my fun. What better way to go down then to kill your protected, hehehe," mocked Evil David.

Now floating just a few inches above Inuyasha he placed his right hand on his back, mumbled a few words, and then let go.

"Now that I have a solid link to your soul it will be a lot easier to control you. Now Inuyasha, get up and bow before me."

Free from his locks, Inuyasha prepared to use his claws to beat back the mocking enemy, but his body didn't obey. Screaming mentally all Inuyasha could do was watch as his body got up and kneeled before Evil David.

80808080808

After watching Inuyasha—or so he was called—in battle, Eri, Yumi, and Amy were pretty sure that he was on there side. They were only shocked to see Inuyasha kneel before the other monster.

Looking towards Kagome, she revealed and equally bewildered gaze, nodding her head as Inuyasha proceed to get up.

80808080808

"Now (Evil David really likes to say 'now' a lot, doesn't he), get up and bring me the jewel shards, better yet kill the small miko while you are at it and anybody who gets in her way." Evil David pointed to Kagome, a small smirk on his features.

"Y…yes my lord." Replied a now seemingly droid-like Inuyasha.

Getting up he turned towards Kagome. His mind trying to command his body to stop, more like screaming at his body to stop, but it wouldn't obey him. He was complety cut off form his living body.

80808080808

Inuyasha progressed slowly toward the girls. Hearing the conversation Eri, Yume, and Amy tried their best to pull Kagome away but she refused to budge, bent on not leaving Inuyasha. The other girls started to run away as the beast came closer.

'Kagome, just get away… I can't stop… Dammit Kagome don't be stupid, run!' Inuyasha's thought went unheard through his body, but somewhere he could feel his bonds slowly loosening.

80808080808

Meanwhile, a little ways away…

'I have to get there faster; I can feel him creating a link to a demon. Who knows what else he could do with a creature like that.'

Good David raced towards the center of Evil David's power using a broken down door as a flying carpet, he sped through the abandoned and destroyed streets of the once lively city of Tokyo…time was not on his side.

80808080808

A tie snapped in Inuyasha's mind, he could feel his face and mouth again, but the rest of his body refused to obey him.

"K…Kagome. Get away… stupid. I can't… control my body…" Stammered a fearful Inuyasha. He gave his word to protect Kagome and he was not going to break it, nor was he going to hurt Kagome in any way…ever.

"No Inuyasha… You wouldn't leave me when I was under the control of someone else why should I leave you. Don't tell me to go because I'm not going to listen." Kagome, though fearful, found the courage to face Inuyasha. A single idea came to her and she acted upon it.

"Sit" She spewed.

The beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed purple but they quickly subsided as another force interacted with it, rendering it useless.

"Silly miko, to think you can stop him by using some control like that. Heh." A voice boomed throughout the fiery scene, a voice belonging to Evil David.

"You bastard let him go!" Though Kagome knew there was probably no way to defeat him she still yelled, she was caught quickly off guard as a loud screech of the tetsuiga scrapping the ground emanated from her left.

Facing the noise she came upon an obviously saddened Inuyasha, sword raised high, too words came from his mouth. "I….I'm sorry…"

(Great place to end, don't you think…not, on with the story)

"Enah-to-se (stop)!"

The once raised sword dropped to the ground and Kagome found herself in Inuyasha's arms…a mighty romantic scene to the three girls that where watching around the corner of the god tree.

"What! Unoona-to-se ande Inuyasha oof (kill her Inuyasha)!" Evil David stared right at Inuyasha; with no success he turned to the opposing voice finding Good David Standing there on a floating door with his arms crossed, a silly scowl on his face.

"You, why don't you stay out of my business good twin." Evil David stammered at Good David, unheard by the half demon and miko standing by the side.

"I promises never to hurt you Kagome, don't leave me." Thoughts of what he almost did went through Inuyasha's mind. Hugging Kagome drearily as though she would run away from him in any moment. "Just don't leave me."

"I won't Inuyasha, I promise," Kagome hung to Inuyasha just as tightly has he did. She was glad to have Inuyasha back in control of his body, glad to have him back.

Good David stole a glance at the couple that was hugging each other near by. He recognized the man with white hair as Onesan's reincarnation, in other words his ticket to finally stopping Evil David.

"You even looking at me Good David, or are you too 'good' to do anything!" Evil David remarked in a pissed off voice.

"Huh, I may not be able to do any harm to you but I know just the person." Good David fell to his knees, mumbling a few words from a charm he new. 'See the power you once had and awaken in this light, awaken and end his evil ways, awaken, awaken, awaken…'

A strike of blue lighting flashed among the clouds of smoke.

She knew that now was the perfect time, she knew that he cared for her. With a small glance Kagome backed up and stole a chasse kiss form Inuyasha, feeling the power surge from him for a moment.

Inuyasha felt the kiss but couldn't respond as he felt another force enter his body. His vision filled with blue dots, floating about and concentrating on the fires that littered the once built shrine. He felt the tetsuiga pulsate as it commanded him to pick up. He couldn't resist. Looking at Kagome, his eyes an illuminist blue, he smiled slightly at her and picked up the tetsuiga pushing Kagome behind him.

80808080808

Up in the sky…

"This is Channel 9 News. For those of you that are receiving this the city of Tokyo has been evacuated after the appearance of a strange creature whom seemed to destroy anything that got into touch with it. Some people are calling this creature a demon, what it really is still unknown. It is a battle down here in Tokyo near what appears to be the remains of a shrine. Down below us some fierce fighting has been going on with what appears to be the creature fighting against a silver haired man."

The helicopter held its position above the Higurashi shrine, watching the battle unfold.

80808080808

The tetsuiga pulsated even more in his hands, the wind swirling around it. He could see all the blue dots of light collect around the sword, making it glow bright blue. Inuyasha didn't understand what he was doing but deep down, he knew what to do.

Fully raising the Tetsuiga he swung it around him, gathering all the blue particles. The area soon became dark as all the light was sucked into the Tetsuiga.

Evil David could feel something off. Not only was it becoming darker but also the area was clearing up, fires being extinguished and storm clouds focusing above. Ending his frantic argument with Good David he glanced around, focusing his attention on one, blue-eyed (just to make the point here, he's naturally amber-eyed but because of the power from Onesan his eyes are blue), silver haired Hanyou with a sword that was glowing bright blue. He stepped back in fear; he was looking through the eyes of Onesan.

Inuyasha saw it, even through the constant nagging of Kagome; he saw the light and the target after it. 'Slice it' the voice he now heard clearly in his mind commanded. He was helpless to obey. With one quick thrust all the power in the tetsuiga traveled towards the tip, all the light in the area focused on one point. Forming a ball of energy it hurled towards the target, Evil David.

In that one second Evil David stood still, his face that of horror. If he didn't move, he was going to die, he knew that. With out another thought he jumped, the ball of light now traveling towards him at immense speeds. The words 'Moon Star' silencing the area around him. It was so fast, he couldn't avoid it.

Fx Explosion. Energy Crackling

"Ahhhhhh! My leg! You bastard! You hit my leg!" Looking down Evil David saw that it not only hit his leg, the blue light was also traveling up it. Without further ado he withdrew his blades and sliced off his leg, it would re-grow later.

"Damn you! Damn both of you!" Bleeding badly Evil David did the last thing he could. He retreated. "Heh. Don't think this is over little miko. Frankly, it has just begun." With that Evil David jumped through the well, sending him back to the past where he would heal and find a way to destroy the miko.

Steam emitted from Inuyasha's body as he stood still, all his strength seemingly gone.

"Inuyasha? Are you… okay?" Kagome's question was soon answered as Inuyasha fell to the ground, to weak to move.

Kagome ran forward turning and lifting Inuyasha over onto her lap, his once solid face broken by fatigue and confusion.

Staring into his eyes Kagome new he would be all right. It was over. They were safe…for now.

80808080808

"What a scene! The silver-haired man just sent a ball of…of what only could be described a raw energy towards the creature that has terrorized this city all day. We have conformation now that the creature is gone, supposedly dead. It also looks like another scene is unfolding before us today. A young girl is tending to the man and by the look she seems to know him. We will report further on the ground."

The view out of the helicopter was neither happy nor sad though; only destruction and fire could be scene through the window. The ambulance and military vehicles parked outside the shrine, teems of men making there way up the steps.

Tokyo was safe… once again.

(A/N) Done! Finally. This was the longest chapter I have ever done so far. Some scenes probably could have been done better but I had to eat half way through and that kind of screwed up my train of thought. I can tell you this; it is definitely not over. Not by a long shot. Evil David is still on the loose in the Feudal area. What will Good David have to say to our hero? What about Kagome's life? And who the heck is this Ryoko I keep on talking about? Well she's kind of a pervert like… well never mind. Until the next time Unoonoon-to-fe Ume! Hahahahah. (Try and figure out what that means…) Oh, go team 1259 (Robotics with Dave Man here, the leader of the controls and electronics team—in other words I wire up robots).

If you could just please** REVIEW**

I mean just pleas **REVIEW**

That would be nice. Oh so nice.


End file.
